Custom:Time-Line (Ca$h Stuff)
Time-Line of Da Ca$h * Really Really Long Time Ago B.C = Possibly the first recording of Ca$h being used. * Really Long Time Ago B.C. = Triangular monument building people start loving Ca$h waaayyy to much. * Five Weeks later = Possibly first Gold coins are made. *Two seconds later = Gold coins are lost in sofa cushion. * Long Time Ago B.C = Taxes! * Much Later = Farmers attempt to grow coins, surprisingly enough; they had a harvest of Ca$h next year. * A.D. 1 = Crocodile eats gold coins, develops a gambling habit, passes this down to decedents. * A.D. 100 = WAR! (What is it good for?) * Lunch Time = Internet is put together out of words, filth, and cat fur. * Bathroom Break = Wikia is constructed. * Many thousand of seconds ago = Code Monkeys and the rest are linked to the Staffs O' Stupidity. They can not haz Ca$h. * A.D. 101 = Wikia rises from the chaos of the war we mentioned a bit ago to take over. * A.D. 200 = Wikia now has a stranglehold on the internet's supply of stupid stuff and pictures that will traumatize you and stay burned in your memory forever. * A.D. 201 - A.D. 500 = Wikia has burned all records of these years. * A.D. 510 = Wikia starts advertising shamelessly, children ages 1 - 35 scared for life by some of these adds and deciding to Moola Search them. * A.D. 511 - A.D. 1000 = Wikia has once again burnt all documentation, not because somebody thinks somebody else could write a storyline here. * A.D. 1020 = Ca$h has started being mass produced in paper. WOOO! * A.D. 1030 = Penguins exposed to Ca$h, take on green appearance. * A.D. 1040 = South Pole sealed off; Wikia buys up Antarctica. * A.D. 1200 - A.D. 1950 =...Look, This is just getting ridiculous. * A.D. 1975 = Ca$h Farmer is born. * A.D. 1979 = Wikia launches it's propaganda. * A.D. 1984 = Wikia hires COWMASTA (At that time known as "Ca$hMasta") as a one-man army for their plans. * A.D. 1998 = a Cow on Ca$h Farmers Farm eats Ca$h, Ca$h Cow is reborn. * A.D. 2000 = Wikia takes intrest in Ca$h Cow, hires him for their Ad campaign along with a crocodile, a penguin, and a sheep. * A.D. 2003 = Pirate Pig starts terrorizing the Wikia. * A.D. 2007 = Wikia starts looting internet villages, Sheep fight back? * A.D. 2008 = Wikia sends out aid to South Pole. * A.D. 2010 = Ca$h Commandos are born! * A.D. 2011 = Pirate Pig starts the war for the Staffs O' Stupidity. * A.D. 2012 = Ca$h Farmer is killed, Pirate Pig is killed, Staffs are destroyed, Ca$h Cow cast into exile, forced to roam the internet outside Wikia, COWMASTA takes control. * A.D. 2013 = Ca$h Cow's wacky escapades outside Wikia! * A.D. 2014 = COWMASTA defeated by the heroes, heroes start The New Regime, Tax-Men are put to work, Wikia is in chaos. * I'm getting bored writing this = Ca$h Cow returns and brings vengeance in his bloody rampage! Bonus